


SFW ALPHABET: B + J + W w/ Drew McIntyre

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [84]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 6





	SFW ALPHABET: B + J + W w/ Drew McIntyre

* * *

##  **B = BREATH(WHAT COULD THEIR S/O DO TO TAKE THEIR BREATH AWAY?)**

_-When you hold his hand._

_-His breath hitches when he feels your skin touch his as you intertwining your finger with his._

_-He smiles at you, making you look at him and give him a soft smile. Before speaking._

_-“What?” you asked, swinging your hands back and forth, tightening your grip._

_-“I love you.” Drew confessed, making your heart flutter._

_-“I love you too, you big Scottish dork.” You giggled._   
  


##  **J = JEALOUS(DO THEY GET JEALOUS? HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN JEALOUS?)**

_-God help the man who flirts with you/gives you flirty looks or that guy he gets jealous of._

_-He wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you close to his side, and glaring at the man, even growling at them._

_-The stare and growl are enough to make the guy run off._

_-Drew will press a kiss on the top of your head, still glaring at the guy who is long gone._

##  **W = WILD CARD(GET A RANDOM DOMESTIC HEADCANON OF THE CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE)**

_-Drew ran his hand up and down your back soothingly, while the other one playing with your hair, twirling a piece of your hair with his finger._

_-Your head was rested on his lap as you dozed off to sleep. As the TV lit the darkroom._

_-Drew laughed at a scene that played on the TV, looking down at you as he realized you didn’t laugh._

_-He smiled at the scene that laid out in front of him. You were asleep on his lap._

_-“I love you baby.” he hummed, as he stopped rubbing your back to grab the blanket off the back of the couch, putting it carefully on you._


End file.
